hive_of_the_unknown_existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Solaris
Solaris & Lunaris are Hive residents, being human embodiments of respectively the solar and lunar eclipses. They are practically fraternal twins should one say if they were born from a mother's womb, and they both possess the wonder and powers of their representing eclipses. Appearance Solaris Solaris is male, having a yellowish jacket with a black shirt inside of it. His pants is a gradient of yellow from top to black on bottom. His shoes are black with yellow outlines and designs. He have a pretty cool hairstyle, with the inner part being black and the outer being yellow, much like an actual solar eclipse. He glows with yellow aura. Lunaris Lunaris is female, having a reddish blouse and long skirt, both having darker red patches, much like how the moon looks like during a lunar eclipse. She has a pretty long socks colored red, and a much darker red shoes. She has a ponytail hairstyle of red and darker red colors. She pulsates with a reddish aura. Characteristics Despite being twins, Solaris & Lunaris have different personalities, which usually doesn't mix. Solaris is the more serious one, while Lunaris is much carefree and more of a prankster. Solaris is rather braver than Lunaris, but he can't outwit his sister when it comes to strategy planning. Both Solaris and Lunaris likes astrology, as they were representatives of the eclipses. When someone underestimates the study, they surely make something regrettable for that person to do it again. Backstory During sometime, when Nadia (who is a sorceress) studied the movement of sun and moon and the occurrence of eclipses, she accidentally casts a magic spell to one of the books. Coincidentally, a solar eclipse is occurring while it happened. Despite no open sky, a magical beam from the book flies straight up to the sun, visible by many of the witnesses. Thus, Solaris was born. Just at late night, which was for some reason not expected by professionals, a lunar eclipse has happened. As such another beam flies straight up again, resulting in the birth of Lunaris. After the events, the two managed to find each other and unite. One of the first questions they have in mind is their creation: how they were born and why. To find out, they set a quest to search their reason. Arrival in Hive During one time, while still searching for their origin, GellyPop, disguised in a detective-like custom while drinking some coffee in a cafe, noticed the twins. Correctly guessing, he approached the two and convinced them to join him. At first, Solaris doesn't feel good for it., but after Lunaris forces him many times, they come with him. Using a teleportation device, GellyPop, Solaris and Lunaris arrives in the Hive. Then, the unnamed sorceress explains the cause of their creation. After a while, having found the answer to their question, the twins asked if they may reside in the Hive, which GellyPop gladly agreed. Then, they were now declared as Hive residents. Abilities & Skills Being the embodiments of eclipses, Solaris and Lunaris are comparatively powerful when it comes to using their abilities: * Solar/Lunar Beam: Solaris can use Solar Beam while Lunaris can use Lunar Beam. Both beams are distinctly similar, although the Solar Beam uses more of the sun's powerful heat, while the Lunar Beam uses more of the moon's powerful coldness. * Dark Requiem: Only Solaris can use this. When used, everything around him goes dark, making eyes of those near harder to see. After a while, a bit tint of red starts to be seen, and Solaris becomes more powerful. * Gravity Tides: Only Lunaris can use this. When used, all liquid molecules within a very large distance around her suddenly ripples with great forces, acting like strong waves from the ocean. After a while, a bit tint of red starts to be seen, and Lunaris becomes more powerful. * Fusion: Solaris and Lunaris can fuse themselves into a single entity: a large, massive ball of power having the looks of sun and moon combined. With this power, much more powerful abilities can be cast. Trivia * Not based of Pokemon Sun & Moon. Category:Hive Residents